Dear Fanfiction Writers
by BlackWingedDragon729
Summary: The PJO and HoO characters are now commenting on the fanfiction about them. Let go and see what they have to say.
1. Percy Jackson

Disclaimer I don't own PJO or HoO

Dear Writers,

Why do these even exist:

Percico (Percy&Nico) I'm not his type.

Person (Percy&Jason) People he is my bro.

Jasiperico (Percy, Jason, and Nico) they're both my cousins and one is my bro and the other I'm not his type.

Perluke (Percy&Luke) He is my friend and enemy for a long time.

Solackson (Percy&Will) How does this even exist?!

Why do you think I'm gay?

Talk to you later, Percy (Heterosexual) Jackson


	2. Luke Castellan

Disclaimer I don't own PJO or HoO

Dear Writers,

Thaluke will never happen.

First off Thalia is a HUNTER a sworn maiden.

She is like my sister I have no romantic feelings for her.

Finally I'm freaking dead thank you very much.

Talk to you later, Luke (Dead) Castellan


	3. Katie Gardener

Disclaimer I don't own PJO or HoO

Dear Writers,

I hate Travis get that through your thick heads.

He keeps on pranking my cabin with his annoying brother.

Travis is a liar, prankster, and a thief.

He is also my annoying rival.

So please stop saying I'm dating him please.

Their is no Tratie.

Talk to you later, Katie (Not dating anyone) Gardener


	4. Travis Stoll

Disclaimer I don't own PJO or HoO

Dear Writers,

Ignore the letter Katie made.

We all know that she is madly in love with me.

I makes pranks to show my "love" for her.

Keep on writing about me and her.

Don't be discourage.

Talk to you later, Travis (Hot) Stoll


	5. Aphrodite Pudica

Disclaimer I don't own PJO, HoO, or ToA

Dear Writers,

I love what you do in your stories.

You make so many interesting love lives.

Also you always make me so perfect.

I love meddling with the love lives you make.

So keep on creating more pairings I love it.

Talk to you later, Aphrodite (Match Maker) Pudica


	6. Pallas Athena

Disclaimer I don't own PJO, HoO, or ToA

Dear Writers,

Can you stop writing about me with Perseus Jackson or his no good father.

I don't have a crush on Poseidon I hate the uneducated fool.

Why would I like Perseus their is a reason that I don't want my daughter with him.

It is not that I want him for my self.

Poseidon is just an annoying fool who keeps whining about me winning over Athens.

I hate him for annoying me during the meetings on Olympus.

So stop making those FanFiction or I'll make owls poop on your head.

Talk to you later, Pallas (Maiden) Athena


	7. Piper Mclean

Disclaimer I don't own PJO, HoO, or ToA

Author Note before I start, I just want to thank you for reviewing and following this story. So thank you very much.

Dear Writers,

I'm not a Mary Sue.

I'm not perfect as you guys think.

I do make mistakes you know.

Do you think stealing a car is perfection.

Unless your the Stolls or their siblings you wouldn't.

So stop saying I'm a Mary Sue and hating on me.

Talk to you later, Piper (Imperfect) Mclean


	8. Percy Jackson 2

Disclaimer I don't own PJO, HoO, or ToA

Dear Writers,

I'm not breaking up with Wise Girl.

It is not hard to get that through your skull.

I love Annabeth to death why else would I jump in Tartarus for her.

So yeah stop making me break up with her please I love my Wise Girl.

Told you I talk to you later, Percy (Only with Annabeth) Jackson.

P.S Can you guys help me find a good cover image?


	9. Phoebe Artemis

Disclaimer I don't own PJO, HoO, ToA

Dear Writers,

I hate men why would I date or marry one.

Also Orion is not a murder or a rapist.

So stop on that even in the myths it never said that.

You human should double check your sources.

I will never marry or date Perseus Jackson.

I rather turn him in to a jackalope.

Talk to you later, Phoebe (Man hating) Artemis


	10. Rachel Dare

Disclaimer I don't own PJO, HoO, or ToA

Dear Writers,

Hey people want me to tell you something.

I'm not a character only pulled out when needed.

Why do you only show me when you need a prophecy.

Even if you do that then why do you make them not rhyme.

So can you include me and make my prophecies rhyme.

Talk to you later, Rachel (Rhyming) Dare


	11. Grover Underwood

Disclaimer I don't own PJO, HoO, or ToA

Dear Writers,

What happened to me.

You guys never mention me.

Just because I'm Lord of the Wild doesn't me I don't exist.

So come on and mention me.

Talk to you later, Grover (Exist) Underwood


	12. Phoebus Apollo

Disclaimer I don't own PJO, HoO, or ToA

Warning maybe spoilers for The Trails of Apollo

Dear Writers,

Write more about me.

I'm extremely awesome.

Why do you think I got my own series The Trails of Apollo (ToA).

I didn't cause the black plague.

I go on adventures so come on and mention me and Meg.

Talk to you later, Phoebus (Lester Papadopoulos) Apollo


	13. Zeus

Disclaimer I don't own PJO, HoO, or ToA

Dear Writers,

I'm maybe be a drama queen but I'm not stupid

I know my strength and how powerful I am.

I'm not weak because if I was I would have been over thrown.

Why do you think Romans worship me so much.

I'm very powerful but also power hungry.

So stop writing I'm weak or you will taste my thunder bolt.

Talk to you later, Zeus (Strong) son of Kronos


	14. Hades

Disclaimer I don't own PJO, HoO, or ToA

Dear Writers,

It has come to attention that you think I'm grumpy.

And you guys are absolutely right.

I mean if you only company are demon and ghost all the time you get grumpy.

Yes my wife/niece is their but only for half of the year.

So don't blame me for being grumpy.

Talk to you later, Hades (Grumpy) son of Kronos


	15. Sally Blowfis-Jackson

Disclaimer I don't own PJO, HoO, ToA

Dear Writers,

Percy doesn't have a twin.

I think I would remember giving birth twice.

You saying I'm pregnant isn't wrong.

After all I'm seven months pregnant.

So yes Percy will have a sibling but not right now.

Talk to you later, Sally (Pregnant) Blowfis/Jackson


	16. Nico Di Angelo

Disclaimer I don't own PJO, HoO, or ToA

Dear Writers,

I'm proud to say I'm gay.

So stop writing me with Reyna.

She is a good friend of mine.

Will Solace is my boyfriend.

It is said in ToA so yes I'm gay.

Talk to you later, Nico (Homosexual) Di Angelo

* * *

P.S I have a new story call The Seven and Others Read Fanfiction you should check it out on my profile.


	17. Annabeth Chase

Disclaimer I don't own PJO, HoO, ToA

Dear Writers,

I'm not going to break up with Percy.

Who would I chose his egoist brother that I knew for two weeks or him who I knew for SIX YEARS.

Why would I believe his brother or other camper over Percy who fatal flaw is loyalty.

Also even if I had my doubts I would ask him to swear on the river of Styx.

I was tricked with a potion then fair game but I wont break up with him normally.

Talk to you later, Annabeth (Not Breaking Up) Chase


	18. Jason Grace

Disclaimer I don't owm PJO, HoO, or ToA

Dear Writers,

Why do you think I'm super jealous of Percy.

I might have been a bit jealous at the beginning but not any more.

Once I knew him I stopped beginning jealous.

He is my bro and my cousin.

Talk to you later, Jason (Content) Grace


	19. Frank Zhang

Disclaimer I don't own PJO, HoO, or ToA

Dear Writers,

I don't look like a panda I was called similar to a kola.

I got rid of my baby fat in the House of Hades.

The blessing of Mars got rid of my baby fat.

It also made me broader and more muscular.

So stop saying I look like a panda before I snipe you with my bow.

Talk to you later, Frank (Muscular) Zhang

* * *

I'm planning to end this story on Chp.25 with a letter from everyone.


	20. Mrs Chase

Disclaimer I don't own PJO, HoO, or ToA

Dear Writers,

Why do you give me random names?

My name is a secret to everybody.

My name is actually ( ) Chase.

Also why do you think still hate Annabeth?

Why do you think my family hates her?

Finally how do you know I have siblings?

Talk to you later, ( ) (Secret to Everyone) Chase


	21. Travis and Connor Stoll

Disclaimer I don't own PJO, HoO, or ToA

Dear Writers,

We are not liars or thieves.

We are just educated in the art of deception.

Also borrowing things without returning it.

So why are you writing about us so bad.

Our pranks are the best things ever everyone loves them even Katie.

Don't write us as liars or thieves but just pranksters.

Talk to you later, Travis (Not a Liar) Stoll & Conner (Not a Thief) Stoll


	22. The Council of Cloven Elders

Disclaimer I don't own PJO, HoO, or ToA

Dear Writers,

We Saytrs aren't weak.

If we were weak we would have not fought in Manhattan.

Do not confuse us with Fauns.

Fauns are useless and weak.

Our songs are magical and do awesome stuff.

Saytrs are useful so stop describing us as weak and cowards.

Talk to you later, The (Strong) Council of Cloven Elders


	23. Jason Grace 2

Disclaimer I don't own PJO, HoO, or ToA

Dear Writers,

I'm not gay.

I'm not in love with a brick.

Being attracted to guys is one thing but being attracted to a brick is another.

A brick hit me that is it.

I know Nico is gay that doesn't mean I'm gay.

I look up to Percy as a friend not a love interest.

Stop shipping with people that aren't Piper.

Told you I'll talk to you later, Jason (Straight With Girls) Grace


	24. Hestia

Disclaimer I don't own PJO, HoO, or ToA

Dear Writers,

I do not like Percy.

I may have had a champion.

I am not weak and I do love my family

Talk to you later, Hestia daughter (Nice) of Kronos


	25. Thank You by Percy Jackson

Disclaimer I don't own PJO, HoO, or ToA

Dear Writers,

I love what you have done to this community as whole.

All the ships, AU, OCs you made for us are amazing and love it even though some of us dislike it.

I Perseus Jackson thank you for what you have done for this community and this my final letter to guys thanks alot.

Signing out, Perseus Jackson

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know pretty anti-climatic but meh. I updated this story with a closure mainly because it annoyed me that it was so close to completion but was never completed. I fell through with the PJO community about when I stopped updating this and I haven't read about since The Hidden Oracle came out, so don't expect anything more from this. This BlackWingedDragon729 signing out


End file.
